


The True Tragedy

by Angelle_wings



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, hints to sdr2 as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: A piece focused on how Junko Enoshima views the world before she bids the world goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@battledove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40battledove).



> Happy birthday pidgey- i honestly love birdy more as a nickname it just seems so much more majestic--  
> NOT MY POINT. IM HERE TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you are having a wonderful day today and enjoying urself to the fullest so please accept this gift to make your birthday super extra extraordinary! Enjoy!
> 
> (also a thank you to kisara for helping me with this id be lost without her X3)

I never asked to be born in this world. 

 

To every child it seemed the world was colored with rainbows, it was all they would dream of: colorful and happy! But ever since I was a child no adult could lie to me I knew that the world never was a pleasant place.  In the shadows, lived the lies adults hide from little children. 'Lies' they would all learn to be true one day.  So the roaring flames engulfing the city, the screams ringing in the ear and bears destroying all. Wasn’t that a better picture of how the world truly is?

 

I regretted the moment I was born. Being born in such a world must have been a mistake. The world was boring, in every corner there was one lie after another and so when I found the color of despair… The world was not as boring as it once seemed. I devoted my time to painting the world in despair and The Tragedy was prepared. It was what one would call the most despair-inducing incident!  And it was perfect. The world was the perfect stage- weak humans trembling in fear and students hiding away. Oh, it was more than perfect!

 

 But it was the time I said goodbye to such a magnificent world. And so, with the press of the button, my execution had begun. I could hear their relief settling in their hearts. But no… The joke was on them - it was not the end of Junko Enoshima. It was far from the end.

 

I may have never asked to be born but I chose my death. And my death won’t hinder the progress of my ideal world- I knew more than that.  When, to the world, I may appear dead, the true tragedy only starts from there!

 

So I suppose- it’s no longer a goodbye, is it? 


End file.
